Intelligent streetlight networks are often controlled remotely. For example, a streetlight network may be controlled by a municipality street maintenance office or police department. Such streetlight networks offer benefits such as higher efficiency, feedback regarding maintenance, and programming flexibility (e.g., programming to turn on or off at certain times). In addition, some streetlights on a network include (or can be connected to) sensors, such as security cameras, traffic sensors, gunshot sensors, or other sensor types. Additional data from such sensors is transmitted via the streetlight network to one or more operators (e.g., the municipality). Control of the network and transmission of data is accomplished via a communication link between the streetlight network and the operator.
Techniques for communicating with streetlight networks may include establishing and maintaining a network, such as a computer network linking the streetlights to a computer system of the operator. In some existing systems, such a computer network may include a local wireless network of nodes in a mesh or star configuration, where each streetlight in the network is associated with a node. The local wireless network may be connected to a gateway device, such as a router or network gateway, that provides a connection to a network operations center of the operator.